


NIGHTMARE

by PIN6



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIN6/pseuds/PIN6
Summary: Riku, who was went into a deep coma, found himself in Realm of Sleep without knowing when, why or how. There wasn't a single clue about himself, he doubted he could recall anything from the reality. Riku along with his Dream Eater—Sora— made their way into a journey throughout worlds within and tried to find the truth behind the old tale— Kingdom Hearts, the door between Realm of Sleep and the reality.





	1. Night at Carnival (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can skip two chapters of prologue and go directly to chapter 2 because it will not give much importance to the story.

_Knock, knock, sleepy head,_

_can you hear me?_

 

I neither could feel nor see anything. Everything was so dark around here. My eyelid slowly began to open. I heard... voice... someone was talking to me. That voice forced me to see around, even there was nothing to see in the first place.

 

"Who... is talking?" I faintly asked.

 

_Great. You CAN hear me, then. There is something important that I need to tell you._

 

"Hey! Don't avoid my question! Tell me, who are you?!"

 

_Curious? Ha-ha, I am your talking mind. Are you feeling any better now?_

 

"The heck. Why should I trust you? Show yourself!"

 

_Still the same Sora, huh? Like always. But too bad for you– you can't see me. So, shall we continue our talk?_

 

"I– I am **Brave**! Maybe you are just get mixed up with my brothers, after all, we're sharing the same last name _Sora_! I had never had a talk with you before this time!" I shouted at the dark abyss, still searching for the figure who was talking.

 

_What are you searching for? It's useless, really. I am not in the place you are now._

 

"Aarghh!!! You are sooo annoying!"

 

 _Yes, I am._ The oh-so-called-talking-mind simply said. _Any more complaints? If you are done, I will talk._

 

"Tch." I bit my lip, shut my mouth up from any more talking.

 

_Good boy. It's my turn to speak up, then._

 

Haha, funny. Are you happy now? If I could see him (I think it's a male), I would smack him right on the face!

 

_You and your brothers will get five tickets... about three minutes start from precisely this second. Trip to a big carnival! Pretty cool, right?_

 

"H...Ha?! Are you kidding me? Who the hell want to send us free tickets? It's absolutely bull****."

 

_Whatever what you say, oh-so-called-Brave. But that is what gonna happen to your family._

 

"H-HEY!" I shouted louder at him. My temper already passed my tolerate limit. "YOU READ MY MIND?!"

 

 _Of course, I can. I am your talking mind after all._ I could hear his teasing tone through his words. _Well, by the way, you are going to the carnival no matter what happens. What you have to do is shut that naughty mouth up and enjoy your time, 'kay?_

 

I tilted my head, the confused look was very readable on my face. "What is your purpose with telling me all of these things–"

 

_–time's up. It's nice to see you still alive, Sora. Maybe we can talk later._

 

His voice was fading away, drowned into the dark abyss here. My eyes were wandering wildly, the cold breeze caused me to chill. Everything seemed darker and darker before the voice faded away. 'What is going on here?!' My mind went wild, somehow it was like the greatest fear I have ever felt.

 

"The hell— hey! Wait up! I haven't finished yet—"

 

The creaking sound woke me up from my rushing thoughts and came back to my senses. I quickly looked at the sound's direction, but I found nothing. Nothing else, except the darkness around me.

 

My tears slowly began to fall from the corner of my eyes. "...Hello?! Anyone?! PLEASE, ANSWER ME!!!" I shouted once again, wished every single possibility would come to happen.

 

Anything, except this darkness.

 

Suddenly, the place, where I was standing, was on earthquake. The land was shaking impatiently, I could not balance my body, then hit the ground hard. In a second, my whole body already covered in shadow.

 

A big and terrifying shadow.

 

My eyes widened; I even could not move my hand or legs. I was too shocked, looked down at its shadow.

 

_Is this... the end?_

 

Its hand was moving as fast as lightning. Ready to smack me into a thin paper. I closed my eyes in fear.

 

_"Brothers... PLEASE FORGIVE ME—!"_

 

**_DING! DONG!_ **

 

_"Package delivery!"_

_"I AM SORRY ALL!!!"_

 

Brave quickly got up from his position, sweating a  lot. Everyone’s attention immediately directed to the third brother, Brave. At the moment, the others beside Brave were taking a break with teacups in their hands. The eldest brother gave his young brother confused look.

 

"Don't wake up like that, Brave. You almost gave us heart attacks." The first one who spoke up was the oldest brother of the Sora family, Final.

 

"Yeah, Final is right! You almost made me throw this teacup to your face. But thanks to me, I didn't actually do it." It was the second oldest brother of Sora family turn, Master.

 

"Hah... hah... hh..." Brave tried to catch a breath. "...What was just happening?"

 

"Sleeping and day-dreaming?" The fourth brother also the younger twin brother of Brave, Wisdom, said innocently then took another sip of his tea.

 

Final put down his teacup on the table, gave a sympathy look to his brother. "You're acting very weird today. Another nightmare of some strange voices in your mind again, I presume?"

 

"H-How do you–"

 

_"Anybody home? I am sorry, but I just want to deliver this..."_

 

Brave closed his mouth as he heard someone's voice from the outside. "Who?" Brave asked in curiosity to his brothers.

 

"Package," Master simply answered Brave. "Wait up a second!" then he answered the person.

 

"Brave, take that stupid package already. It's a command. Right now." Master commanded. The teenager with red and black clothes complained right away when he was being told so, "Why meee...? They are five of us here, why it must be me?" Brave disagreed with Master's command.

 

"What? You want Master asks Limit for help?" added Final, disagreed about the complaint from his younger brother, Brave.

 

Not finish until at that statement, Wisdom added, "Final is right. You can not ask a six years old kid to take that package. Sometimes, you just need to follow where the water goes."

 

Brave sighed, "Fine, brothers, but keep me away from your compliments of me, will ya?" said Brave in change, walked away as quick as he could from his annoying brothers.

 

Master giggled at Brave's reaction. "You got it, Mr. Wrath."

.

.

.

His hand reached the doorknob, turned it around, then pulled it a little bit. Making half-face revealed, looking who was trying to waste his precious time. Yeah, a package. Pretty good, he thought.

 

A delivery with their work uniform plus a cap, that hid their face underneath it. Their height is almost as tall as Brave. Maybe a new worker? Nah, not important. Brave was looking at the package for a second, then back to them. "For who exactly if I may ask? My family did not order anything online. I think you go to the wrong address." Brave answered bitterly. Not in a good mood for wasting some time with someone you do not know a thing about.

 

"For Sora's family. It's written here clearly." They said, pointed it out at the surface of the package.

 

Brave crossed his hands in front of his chest, raised an eyebrow. "No way I would accept that thing I have no idea 'bout. You wanna kill me with what's inside the box?"

 

"But..."

 

"You should go back to your office despite being stuck here, you hear me? Now, hush-hush."

 

"What about the–"

 

"We will take it. Thank you so much for bringing it to our hands safely."

 

He quickly turned back at the source of the voice and found a young man who was wearing a white T-shirt with a black skull picture was right behind him. The package deliver gave the white wrapped box to the young man. He wrote his signature for a second before they took their leave from Soras' household. Brave put his right hand on his hip, asked the elder, "I thought you wouldn't mind if I was the one who take it."

 

"Do not imitate me," Final then put his left hand on his hip, exactly looked like Brave, but in the mirrored pose. He continued, "Besides when I come to think it again, it is not a really good option to leave it to you. Who've taught you to act like that to others?"

 

"Master's doing. I just do what have I been told." Brave was angrily leaving Final behind, going back to the living room. Final could only roll his eyes, sighed at Brave's bad behavior. No need to wait too long, Final was following Brave behind.

 

His shining blue eyes noticed both his elders coming, asked out of curiosity. "Really, again? Come on, brothers. Can't you two just cut it out?" Rather Wisdom was asking, it was more likely to take a guess.

 

Without even dared to look, Master added. "Like Wisdom and I, we all in peace. Try it." He advised, but still focusing his eyes on his mobile game.

 

"Yeah, not to mention your bad advice," Final added as he put the package on the table, even more likely criticized Master's advice. "What do you mean?" All of Master's attention fully to Final, looked away from his phone. A **GAME OVER** appeared on his phone's screen.

 

Although Master glared at him, Final seemed not to care at all. "Forget it. You make Brave's temper even worse."

 

"Oh, yeah?" Master got closer to Final like a few centimeters distance left between their faces, death-glared his older twin. "I think Brave just got angry to you. And that is your FAULT."

 

"Why would I make HiM AnGrY about?"

 

Master smirked, amazed how could he made Final's temper up and down. "Stand, still? You're hiding your expression well, but unfortunately, not with your tone!" And so, he added, "Really, it's such a pleasure to have you with your freaking cracked mask on."

 

"I DON'T—"

 

"Do not avoid it. I've known you such a long time. We are brothers, do ya remember? I know you **VERY WELL**." Compared from Master's reaction before, this time he really showed his true emotion towards Final. He felt-

 

"You know what? **I HATE YOU**."

 

"OKAY! STOP RIGHT THERE, GUYS!" Wisdom clapped his hand hard, making a loud noise to wake them up. He separated two of them away from doing anything more. "Now, look at you guys. You make Limit crying!" He scolded two his elders, both hands on his hip.

 

Both Final and Master blinked their eyes a few times, like someone who had come back to their consciousness. "...Li-Limit?"

 

Wisdom hugged Limit into his warm hug. "There, there. Don't cry, 'kay?" Wisdom whispered softly, tried to calm down Limit a little bit. Limit's voice was calming than before, instead, he sweetly smiled back to Wisdom. Then laughed like nothing was bothering him.

 

...Somehow, it calmed down a bit uneasy feelings from both Final and Master.

 

"—Better you check these out. Something wrong about this package." Brave said out of sudden, looking curiously at what he had found inside the box.

 

After Brave said that, the rest of the family approached him and took a peek what was inside the box. They blinked their eyes a few times. Whether shocked or surprised or anything, they were only looking at each other, then back to "those things".

 

"Sooo... What have we received?" Master took five small rectangle-shaped papers from inside of it while others side by side was looking silently at it. "Tickets, seriously?" He asked, more likely to himself. He took another look at the tickets, which is the writing was written by a typewriter.

 

* * *

**TICKET ENTRANCE**

**NIGHT AT CARNIVAL**

**TONIGHT ONLY**

**The Dark Forest Carnival**

* * *

 

"C-Carnival?" Wisdom blinked his eyes for a few times. He looked at each other, after that he murmured. "What a weird package."

 

"Sure, yeah. But how's it sound? Sounds pretty good to me since we don't have anything to do here." Brave snapped, grinned wide in excitement. Wisdom tilted his head, considering his red twin's idea along with 'hmm...' sound. It took seconds before Wisdom finally declared with happy tuning tone. "I agree with Brave! Maybe it's good for our bonding! Who else with me?"

 

"Count me in! Count me in!" Brave quickly answered with a wide grin plastered on his face, raising up his hand in excitement. All of his "irritation" had flown away from his heart.

 

Not only Brave, but also Limit felt the same too. The little boy was laughing; the mood booster from both Wisdom and Brave. The blue colored eyes teen could not help but began to smile. Feeling relieved at the moment.

 

A sound of sighing cut off their laugh. They turned and looked at the source of that sigh. Final crossed his hands in front of his chest, sighed once more. "You guys get what you want. Get prepared." Wisdom blinked for a few times, the surprised look was readable on his face. "We are going?" "You heard him." Master got up and went towards his room. "I want to sleep. Wake me up if you guys ready to go. The tickets are with me, okay?" He said as he left his brothers behind.

 

Brave turned at his little brother, asked with full of spirit. Grinned as happily as he could be. "This would be a lot of fun, don't you think, Limit?!"

 

Limit's eyes widened; but after heard those words, he closed his eyes and gave Brave a big smile. He nodded in agreement.

 

"Yeah!"

.

.

.

The sound of footsteps stopped right away in front of an entrance to a big carnival. Trees were all around the places like where the carnival took place were circled around by them. It was pretty dark and late at night. Fortunately, a full moon was shining brightly enough for them to see what was happening around them. They looked at the entrance gate, there was a dusty old plate on the top of it. Even so, it's still clear to read the letters. It is written, "Welcome to Dark Forest Carnival".

 

Brave gulped down his saliva heavily. "Here we are. Dark Forest Carnival, or so it is called."

 

_It's so dark here... Is it just my feeling or this place is so quiet? As if there was nothing here since the beginning._

 

Master's yellow gaze looked around, observing every single clue that could help him to know more about the place. "This place is surely a weird one. Not much like I expected before."

 

"Did we go to the wrong direction?" His oceanic gaze was looking to his big brother's amethyst eyes. Deep inside his younger brother's oceanic eyes, the elder knew that confused look was shown indirectly in his eyes. Although he was not so sure about this idea in the first place. "It must be here. The name was written clearly on that front gate. See?" Final clarified, pointed with his finger at the front gate's name.

 

"I-I know," Wisdom quickly answered. "but should it be more... _noisier_?" He asked once again but more specifically.

 

"That's..." Final looked away from Wisdom's gaze. "Maybe—"

 

"Stop making any more questionable reasons, Final. That is no way gonna help us to get any clue," Master cut off, with his left hand on his hip. "Better we check what's inside."

 

"Good idea!" Brave snapped, raised up his hands to the sky. His curiosity had defeated his fear of the dark, made him want to check it out more. "What's on with you, guys? Where is your spirit suddenly go to? Let's check it out!" He proudly exclaimed with a wide grin on his face.

 

No answer.

 

He raised an eyebrow, "Hey, what's wrong? Oh, wait, I know, want me who lead the way?" he asked his brothers once more, but before they could answer his question, Brave had already jumped into his own conclusion. He turned away, then made his first step to go inside. "Okay, brothers. I am Brave, the bravest of the brave men across the world, is here! I'll lead the way!"

 

_"Brave, WAIT!"_

Out of sudden, every small lantern across along the sides of the way to inside the gate was lit up. Burning fires somehow out of nowhere lit up the small lanterns one by one in both sides like dominos. Brave quickly jumped backward cause of shock. They were backing each other, formed a small circle on the middle. Facing out of the circle, looking around of any sign that might make another appearance. They could feel their heartbeats was beating faster than normal.

 

_This is no good..._

_What is happening here?_

_"Oh~ It looks like we have guests here. Welcome to our Dark Forest Carnival."_

Someone was coming directly to them from out of nowhere. The darkness around was fading because of the light of lanterns, though not all of them gone. They could see clearly the appearance of that mysterious figure. A teenager around his sixteen or seventeen with a half-body covered cloak and also a small oil lamp in his hand. His blond spiky hair also his eyes as shining as a sapphire. A playful smirk was also included too.

 

Master was staring back at that mysterious figure. The stare was full of curiosity, but he didn't let his curiosity make his guard down. "Are you the one who sent us the invitation?"

 

"Why," He said. "Do I look like I know all about this would be happening at the first place?" His playful tone could be heard very clearly.

 

"If you say so, _the unknown one_ ," Master replied, sighed along the way. "Because I am very easy to get bored plus don’t like to spend time with a chit-chatter type person, why don't you lead the way? You'll entertain us, won't you?"

 

The mysterious figure nodded in response. "Of course. You all are my guests, in other words. We will make your night be the best night you've ever had." He turned his back with a smirk on his face, walking back to the gate’s direction. Guiding along the way through the inside carnival. "This way, please."

 

_This is indeed very weird. Is it only my feeling or... I've ever heard that voice before?_

_...but where?_

Final took a step forward, be a leader of the group. "Come on. If we didn't catch up, we would have been left behind." He calmed down the others, as he kept his guard on. As the elder, he must protect his family out of any harm. And it really did calm down their worries.

 

"Yeah." Brave nodded, agreed along with Final for the first time in a while. "We'll have a lot of fun. Let's forget the rest just for now."

 

The Dark Forest Carnival. A big carnival, which held at late night in a forest known as Dark Forest, such an amazing place to cheer up the mood. This carnival was held by several great performers across the world, such a great place truly. Anyone sure does not want to miss this out. There are many things the guest can do, even try amazing and thrilling trick done by the professionals, one of them is called Holy Knife Through Body.

 

Furthermore, the main carnival is the main eye-catching circus in the middle of a carnival. Entertain people with their skills of jumping on a single line of rope in the air, run on the top of a big ball, and many other tricks are shown. Of course. In such many tricks, there is also people want to see the most. The famous trick in Dark Forest Carnival—  'Screaming In Black Hole'.

 

...More or less from what I remembered. It is said by ear to ear. No one knows the truth.

 

And this is the first time we go to the rumored Dark Forest Carnival. It is real.

 

I dropped my jaw. I couldn't believe what had I seen for a whole moment. Who knows, with my own eyes, I actually went into Dark Forest Carnival.

 

The shining lights were on their post all over the corner of places, lighten the beautiful night with their unique luminous colors. Many small stages or stands made different performances of unbelievable tricks. Balloon stands, food stands, tricks stage, you can't even count them with your fingers. The surprised look was shown all on their face. Who can believe this such miracle?

 

"Here we can see one of the famous tricks we have. Holy Knife Through Body." The blonde explained, brought those five to one of the stands in the carnival. There were two men on the stage; one of them was like locked both his hands and his legs onto a wall, one more was three or four meters away from the wall. Several knives both in hands. Ready to aim the flesh skin of his stage's partner.

 

The blonde spoke again, "It's an interesting one. Who's here want to make a bet with me?" He smiled wide in an amused tone.

 

The Soras' brothers looked at each other as if they were making a conversation without making any sound. Although so, the second oldest brother took a step forward, made his distance closer to his rival. His lips formed a smirk. "How about... **DIE**? Sounds good to you?"

 

"Great answer!" He smiled wide. "...but I am afraid you took the wrong answer."

 

A second later, all of the knives dashed through the man's body. But... there was no sign of any blood or a single scratch cause of knives. The man who threw the knives walked to his partner, pulled off all of his knives and such miracle, the man didn't get hurt or anything. Like there wasn't anything happen from the beginning.

 

Not only Master, but also Final, Brave and Wisdom were shocked by the trick. Another second later, Wisdom let out a relieved sigh, raised down his hand away from covering  Limit's eyes. Master bit his bottom lip angrily, walking away from the others to another section of the carnival. "I am going to another one. Do not follow me." He said, without turning his face back again.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Wisdom asked, raised an eyebrow as he asked that.

 

Final sighed. "He really hates if he losing on something. Just like he become mad at his stupid games all the times." After that, he looked at Brave, Wisdom, and Limit, as he continued, "I'll follow him. He could be so ridiculous when his temper unstable. I count on you guys take care of Limit, you hear me?"

 

Wisdom smiled back to Final. "You got it."

 

Final smiled back at Wisdom, after that, he ruffled Limit's hair. "Don't make or get into any trouble, okay? I'll be right back soon." He said softly to his little brother.

 

 "Yeah! Have fun, Final!" Limit grinned, said goodbye to Final.

 

Final nodded. "Of course I will, Limit." He said before he really turned and followed Master behind.

 

After Final left the group, it was just four of them there; Brave, Wisdom, Limit, and their guide.

 

Limit slightly shook Wisdom's right hand, made Wisdom's attention directed to Limit. The little boy pointed out an attraction located not too far away from their position at the moment. Both his hands grabbed his best big brother ever hand tightly, his oceanic eyes like Wisdom's has was shining brightly. "Hey, Wisdom? Can we play at that playground? I wanna ride a horse at least once in my life!"

 

"Wanna play? Sure do!" Wisdom agreed, smiling lightly just as Limit's has. Did not want to leave his twin behind, Wisdom invited Brave along. "Join us?" Brave shook his head in response. "You guys first. I'll catch up you later."

 

"Okay..." His blue twin looked down, but later his twin looked up again to face him. A pinky finger was his main focus for now. Wisdom sheepishly smiled at him as he looked up to see him. "Stay safe, promise me?"

 

His red twin blinked his eyes a few times. Unexpected, yeah. But he understood what Wisdom's feel. 'Cause that what's make them twins, right?

 

"Yeah, my best twin ever."

.

.

.

Ruby colored eyes of him took a peek of the self-claimed as their guide from the corner of his eyes. The memories of his dream rolled again in his head. He was so sure, that talking mind's voice is that guy.

 

_That annoying tone, that kind of voice... I am sure of it! It must be 'him'!_

 

"Are you thinking about something? You're being left behind." He said, noticed Brave's stare was at him.

 

"Tell me," Brave turned to see the assumed to be his talking mind face to face. "Who are you? I know we've ever met somewhere."

 

He chuckled, "Is it kind of important stuff to ask about? No, I don't think so."

 

"Don't back off my question, you liar."

 

"No, I don't."

 

"—or supposed I to call you oh-so-called-talking-mind?"

 

The blond blinked his eyes a few times. Brave was staring back at him intensely, still waiting for an answer from that annoying mouth.

 

_Bingo._

 

Not so long after that, he was started to laugh so hard until tears were falling from his eyes. The blond guy wiped off his tears, trying his best to not laugh any second more. "Pfft— Are you mad at me, Sora? Oh, I can not help it! Your face before was— pfft, so funny!"

 

"Sorry. I am not taking any joke. And STOP. CALLING. ME. SORA."

 

"What is so wrong about it? We have not really met up before, but we DID talk in your day-dreaming time."

 

"Why did you do this?" Brave asked.

 

"Calm down. I didn't mean any harm."

 

Brave gave him a death glare. Anyone could even tell him was not in a good mood. He asked once again, this time, his tone turned dark. "You KNEW this would be happening."

 

"What? I do not know a thing. I've never known anything," His voice slowly began dark, really opposite from his annoying tone. He took another step closer to Brave. A smirk formed again on his face, not the same ones that he had shown to Brave back then. Their distance shortened, their faces were only left a few centimeters away. The light of their eyes was reflecting different meaning.

 

"Hear me now," Brave could the blond's dark voice more clearly within their shortened distance. Right near his ear, the blonde whispered. "You are the one who **KNOWS EVERYTHING**. **A LIAR**."

 

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TALKING—?!"

 

When Brave was about to turn his body and see him, that blond guy had already gone. Vanished, dimmed, and faded along with wind into nowhere. Disappeared within a blink of eyes. Brave was starting to look for him although he was nowhere to be found.

 

Everything he saw— was like a dream.

 

Brave gritted his teeth, clenched his fist. Anger heated up his head; he was going to explode like volcanoes.

 

"THAT *******—!!!"


	2. Night at Carnival (part 2)

Dark Forest Carnival. Such a miraculous carnival, yet mysterious. It sent a chill down your spine because of its hidden mysteries. Beautiful yet frightening at the same time. For some people, this carnival was not going as well as you thought it would be. That includes Soras' brothers too.

 

Third of the oldest brother, Brave, looking at what was around him. As if he was looking for someone.

 

_This is odd. Where is everyone? Thus it's been a while after they went away to their own way. Why isn't there any sign of them returning back?_

His ruby colored eyes were still gazing every corner of places that might be any one of his brothers showed up. After a whole thirty minute of waiting, he tilted his head, thinking for another solution. "'Hmm... Should I start looking for them at their last position I know?" He asked, more likely toward himself.

 

_Better than do nothing._

.

.

.

" _He_ should be here..."

 

Swinging to left. Swinging to right. Still no sign of _him_.

 

Funny noises somehow made anyone laugh. How sunshine voices played as background music along with their sunshine rides. Luminous, colorful, were ways they play their role. Lighten everything from the dark, shone overnight. Miraculous ride. Merry-Go-Round.

 

**_[1. A lonely red teenager was looking for his long lost twin brother at Merry-Go-Round]_ **

****

The Pegasus kept running around the main middle pillar of the attraction. Up and down. They kept running without a soul ride on them. Lights were all pointing at them as main performers on stage. One turn. Two turns. Three turns. And at the fourth turn, the real performer appeared.

 

Without any doubt, _he_ was riding over a mighty Pegasus so proudly. Right on time, the background music slowly changed into very light and cheerful music and noises. Out of nowhere, confetti was popped out, added more seasoning to welcoming their long waited prince.

 

The smiling clown on the top of the Merry-Go-Round brightly opened its eyes. Its mouth let out a cranky voice.

 

_"Prince Charming is coming!"_

 

Prince Charming was facing toward the audience, who there was only Brave at that time, with his face covered in red liquid. Or more likely, stated in this way— a slumped body on the top of a horse ride. Fully covered in red liquid. Dripping all over the attraction as made a turn and another turnaround. The strange and strong smell of red liquid jolted his mind.

 

_Oh my goodness._

Brave dropped his jaw. The red gaze automatically focused on the one called _Prince Charming_. His eyes widened. His world suddenly stopped.

 

 **_"WISDOOOMMM_ ** **_—!!!"_ **

 

The Pegasus which was brought Wisdom on its body made its way to disappeared, turned to Brave's blindsight. The back of Merry-Go-Round. Brave shook his head, throwing all away from his annoying thoughts. "DAMN!" Brave gritted his teeth, rushed to Wisdom as fast as he could.

 

When the ride already turned around to the blind sight, Brave dashed and turned to the back of Merry-Go-Round. It was not as he expected: there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Somehow it vanished to another dimension or something else. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.

 

Nothing to see.

 

There was not anything.

 

There was not Wisdom.

 

Nothing.

 

"WISDOM!!!" He shouted up to the sky. His tears were slowly falling down from his corner of eyes. Heating up, his face turned red. Anger had taken its way back to Brave's mind once again. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HIM, YOU BAS**** HORSE?!"

 

_It must be somewhere not too far away from my position!_

Think twice only slowing him down. What was matter is Wisdom, the most he cares in this world. Half part of him. Without his other, his heart fractured. Taken the other side and his heart was not the same like before. A whole heart.

 

Wherever his sapphire twin might be, the ruby twin would find his half. No matter what it takes. Anything to save Wisdom. Brave still believed one thing: Wisdom was not dead yet.

 

Not now.

 

**_[2. The lonely red teenager met with the freak yellow clown at his last]_ **

****

The footsteps, which were heard through along with the way, ended at a familiar place. A big stage with a huge and thick wooden wall placed on. A few inches away from the wall, there was a funny face clown; held several knives in his grip, smiling lightly to the audience. Once again, Brave was the one and only at the moment. The clown's smile was giving him chills. What was that feeling?

 

_This gonna be BAD!_

 

Cheerful background music played on. And so on with their magic trick performance.

 

_"Let us begin! Special magic trick you've been waiting for: Holy Knife through Body!"_

All the spotlights lighted at one point— toward the clown. When the melodies began, the clown started to do some kind of simple moves; such as turned around for three times, jumped to the right and to the left, then running at his position. After several moves had been done, the clown showed his beautiful knives. A set of moves was not the main show of the trick, but the next action after this one.

 

A second later, three other clowns went to the stage. They were bringing someone beside them, locked both hands and legs with chains. As they reached to in front of the wooden wall, they pushed harshly the person who was being locked to the unfriendly thick wall. Before the person could fight against the clowns, they already arranged the lock and made his back facing to the surface of the wall. Unable to move, he death-glared the clowns without a trace of fear. Gritted his teeth angrily, then harshly shouted back at them.

 

_"LET ME GO, YOU BAS****! FIGHT ME IF YOU WANT! LOCKED ME WITH THIS IDIOTIC WAY, YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!"_

The four of them only giggled at each other as if he was telling them funny jokes or making silly behavior.

 

 _"HOW DARE YOU LAUGH_ _—?! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!"_

Brave only stood still at his place. Unable to move like that person. Eavesdropping without he noticed. Another trick would be showed like Wisdom back then. In this state, they used different trick and victim.

 

_I could not believe this... Is that...?_

Something terrible would happen.

 

The main performers or rather say— the main clown smirked. Each hand has four knives; added up to eight knives in total, which would be the interesting part of their trick. Music of rushed drums sound was the sign of the beginning.

 

Its smirk formed wider than it’d showed once before.

 

 _"MASTEEERRR_ _—!!!"_

Master quickly turned his head to the left, looked surprised at Brave who was looking back at him. "BRAVE?!"

 

Red liquid splattered all over his face. Master suddenly went into total silence. The red liquid drowned him into bright red, dripping to the ground. The sound was silently fading and changing into a piano sound. Sound of horror filled Brave's logic mind. Uncontrollable madness. Piano sound was accompanying the clown's laughter louder and louder. Their knives did hit the target exactly on their prey's face. How wonderful, it is said over and over by the vocal voices behind the instrumental.

 

His body was shaking as Brave whispered faintly. "M-Master... it can’t be..."

 

When the clowns stopped to laugh, they were coming to their prey's location. They unlocked the chains, which tied Master to the wall, then brought the 'dead body' with them. Noticed their next movement, Brave quickly slapped his face hard and rushed to go up to the stage.

 

"YOU FREAK, YOU THINK I CAN BE FOOLED AGAIN?! THAT'S NO WAY GONNA HAPPEN!"

 

He knocked out one of four clowns from Master. He tried to reach Master's hand but failed when the other clown tried to kill him with a small knife they have. Brave dodged the attack, but at its cost, he let his guard down. See a slight chance to run, the others escaped from Brave's range attack and flew from the stage. The clowns hurried up with victory in their hands. It was too late for him to chase them.

 

"...First, they caught Wisdom and now, Master too?!"

 

His heart was aching. It hurts a lot. There was no slightest scar, but he felt the pain.

 

What should he do now...?

 

_—FINAL!!!_

**_[3. The lonely red teenager was fool enough to get into troubles]_ **

****

"Where has Final gone to?! If I am not quick enough to find him, he would—!"

 

_"The FINAL stage we will show tonight is here! The Spark in Underwater!"_

The voice was ringing from Brave's back; made him jumped in shock. Even he did not yet turn backward and see what was happening, his heartbeat run faster and faster. He could not breathe properly; as if something terrible had waited for him.

 

The ruby-colored eyes gulped down his saliva heavily. After his mental had perfectly ready, he turned his back.

About five meters distance away from Brave, a huge full filled water aquarium placed and all the lights pointed at it. What was making Brave confuse the most: the size of the aquarium. Looked at the height and diameters of the aquarium, it could fit in an adult inside. Just imagined himself being inside of the aquarium, made him stop breathing for a second. Out of sudden, Brave's attention got distracted by loud noises came from somewhere near.

 

The noises came out from the speakers all over the places. Playing a cheerful music box along with another sound. Clowns' laughter. Even it had been heard for several times, it still sent chills down Brave's spine.

 

_Something... something terrible gonna happen AGAIN!_

A clown made an appearance on the stage—no, TWO CLOWNS. The first clown was wearing the red themed costume; same like the other clowns Brave had seen before. The second clown was wearing a violet colored costume, a mask painted white on the left side and black on its right side, added with a funny unique hat, which clowns usually have. The left side of the mask painted with a funny expression and a purple star under its eye. Another side of the mask painted with a sad expression and a teardrop under its eye. Unlike the others, that clown remained silent all the time. Not even a single movement.

 

His wild imagination snapped his mind, what if it was another horrific nightmare just like previous ones? His imagination made him came back into conscious when a flash image of Final went across his head. He must find Final, the most important plan he could ever think of at the moment. Things would be worse if he couldn't find Final right in time. As the thought of a plan formed, another thought snapped his mind.

 

_If this is going to be Final's, where is he now?! He must be not somewhere far from the stage!_

When Brave let his guard down, Brave's hands were being tied up by the freaking red clown from behind. "What the-?!" Brave spontaneously fought back, but it was too late for him. His action was meaningless. The chains which tied his hands up seize his movement. The clown behind him pushed him, forced him to move a few steps forward. Brave vaguely mumbled swearing words, even it didn't help him out from his situation.

 

_How can I being caught by a stupid clown?! What am I being forced to do so?!_

Up to the stage, the red clown handed Brave over the violet clown. Then the violet clown simply nodded and brought Brave to the huge aquarium near him. Brave was being forced to go up with the ladder in front of them. At the end of the ladder, Brave could see the ladder was used to get inside the aquarium. His wild imagination came back and played their role, setting up any possible ending if he ended up in that stupid water container.

 

_Oh, god... I AM GONNA DIE!!!_

The sound was being whispered to his ear. Frightening yet sound gentle. _"Do you wanna die?"_

"Wha- of course not!" Brave quickly answered, his body was shaking. He decided to turn his back, faced back to the violet clown behind him. "Who the hell wanna die here?!"

 

The violet clown smirked behind their mask. "Save one of these options. Final or YOU?"

 

Brave shook his head. He death glared whoever in front of him as if he looked at someone, who went into insanity. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING YOU WANT!"

 

The clown chuckled. Brave jumped backward, his body was trembling in fear without any logical reason. What was that feeling? Brave could not breathe, what has that clown deal with him?

 

He didn't understand.

 

"HoW aBoUt We KiLL eAcH oThEr? SoUnDs FuN, dOn'T yOu ThInK sO?"

 

The red clown quickly grabbed his hands, fast enough within a blink of eyes. Before Brave could shout, his body was like floating. At the same time, hundreds of little minions about 2.62 feet with various type of expressions was coming up to the stage. Brave was being dragged by the minions before he knew what had happened. Could not lay a single attack, not even moved a bit.

 

"LET GO OF ME! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME TO?! GET LOST!"

 

As Brave shouted randomly, before he was taken away too far, he had seen the violet clown. Strange violet clown, standing still at their position, the sound of chuckle still could be heard by Brave. And another sound, or maybe just his imagination.

 

The clown had been said something to him or hadn't them?

 

_"YoU'rE a TrUe EvIL, BrAvE."_

_._

_._

_._

**_[4. "TRUE EVIL" IS HIM SINCE THE BEGINNING]_ **

****

_"Welcome to our finale trick of our beloved Dark Forest Carnival!"_

Everyone was cheering on them, a great welcome from their carnival's audience. Clapping sounds filled the main tent, cheering, and many more. Unlike the common carnival, Dark Forest Carnival's audience was little minions from before. Scary minions, cute yet frightening minions, and many more. Their shapes were various, even you couldn't say what was it like. Horrible, you might say.

 

The headmaster bowed ninety degrees to his audience.

 

"Thank you for your marvelous greeting to us. What a wonderful night that we could be here and enjoy the most amazing carnival. As the headmaster, this carnival was the best of the many best shows we could ever show."

 

He smirked playfully. "Are you ready for your main course, my little minions?"

 

They giggled, answered to their master. "Yes, Master!"

 

"Great!" He exclaimed in delight. "Without any waiting any longer— I as the headmaster of Dark Forest Carnival, Roxas, officially start the main finale!"

 

A great wave of cheering could be heard all over the places.

 

The red clowns rearranged the stage within a blink of eye. It was like real magic. A round stage in the middle and the audience's seats all around the side of the stage. The spotlights pointed at the middle stage— a teenager sat down silently on his chair. His body, hand, and legs were chained to the chair, so he couldn't escape.

 

For a whole moment, the red teenager only shut his mouth into eternal silence. No movement. Only the silence existed.

 

The 'oh-so-called-talking-mind' or rather now to be called Roxas came to his main performer. Walking around and teasing him. "What's wrong with you? It is unlike you, Sora. Give up already?"

 

"...give back."

 

"I can not hear you."

 

"...give back..."

 

"Since when you lost your voice? I can not remember."

 

_"GIVE BACK MY BROTHERS TO ME, ********!!!"_

Silence.

 

The red teenager was breathing heavily. Not a word escaped from his mouth again. He went silent again.

 

The silence broke when laughing sound of Roxas escaped from his mouth. Strange, there was no reason for anyone to laugh. Of course, except him.

 

"What... Hahaha! Pfft, you say— _brothers?_ What a laughable!"

 

"...What so funny about?"

 

"Oh, whatever," Roxas said, ended his laugh just as that. "I want something good. Bring them, my little clowns."

 

They obeyed their master's command. Within a short time, they brought what was their master's told them to. Brave couldn't believe his own eyes, something was there although that something it must not be there.

 

**Yes. They are alive.**

 

Both of them. Wisdom and Master.

 

Brave shouted in surprise. "WISDOM! MASTER! YOU TWO STILL ALIVE?!"

 

Wisdom, who also chained onto a horse ride's back, also surprised because Brave's voice calling for him. "B-Brave! You are here too?!" Wisdom asked, somehow didn't know if Brave had been caught by the clowns.

 

Master was brought up to the stage and being locked again with his back against the wooden wall from before. He gritted his teeth, mad at unfriendly act from the clowns to him. "Don'cha you see I am? You stupid brother."

 

"B-But how...?"

 

"That is definitely only one reason to explain," Roxas answered with a happy smile plastered on his face. "That is not gonna be fun at all, right~?" He said so, turned to see his clowns around.

 

They were giggling in such a funny way; you would say.

 

"...Fun...you say?" Brave gritted his teeth. "I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT IS FUN CALLED!" He growled, trying to get off from chains, which was locked him to the chair, but useless rather say.

 

"Stop goofing like an idiot, will ya?" The blonde facepalmed. "I don't like to wait for any longer. Shut your mouth up and enjoy our performance." As Roxas said that line, all spotlights pointed at one direction. A violet clown. Giggling with four knives in each hand. Just looked at the knives, Master clenched his fist, but his lips formed to a smirk.

 

"Another round of throwing that sharp edge to me? Are you guys not bored of that trick?" Master teased. Somehow, a few seconds later, Master's body was shaking. His stomach felt hurt so much, laughter really tickled his stomach a lot. Although the laughter was not mean funny jokes. It was likely he was up to something.

 

"Oh, gosh! It was hilarious! Hahaha!" Master made 'pffft' sound out from his lips. He tried his best to not laugh anymore, but it seemed he was out of control. Then, he continued, "I had been waiting this come to reality, and FINALLY! HAHAHA!!!"

 

The red and blue twins were shivering in shock. The fact that Master could be so ridiculous in death or alive time. Although Master is a crazy mad truck when he lost in the game, but it was totally different from any kind of expressions he had ever shown to them. A different side of Master that they had never seen before since.

 

His smirk became wider than before.

 

"Don't waste my time anymore! LeT's StArT tHe GaMe! I wOn'T lOsE tHiS tImE, nOT tO yOu!"

 

**HAPPINESS OVERLOAD.**

 

A pat on his right shoulder almost made Brave jumped in surprise. The shining ruby eyes of him stared back at the person, Roxas. "It is time for you to decide Sora." He said, still focused his eyes on Master.

 

"You've seen how we play the "Holy Knife Through Body", right? I give you ten seconds to answer,"

 

"Decide what—?!"

 

_"Choose now: DEATH OR ALIVE?"_

The red teenager was sweat dropping a lot. His heart was racing faster and faster as if he was being chased by a ghost. His ruby eyes looked at Master, then quickly turned to his other twin, Wisdom. The shine of Brave's eyes was like talking to Wisdom's. _What should I do now_ , he might ask. But... unfortunately, Brave got nothing. Wisdom only stared at his eyes as he was starting to cry. _I could not help anything,_ Brave could tell from Wisdom's eyes.

 

He knew Wisdom could not always make something turn to be good. Just because Wisdom could make a wise decision, it did not mean he always can. But... but... at least, Wisdom was not as useless as him, the twin brother of his.

 

"You're almost running out of time,"

 

_What should I do?_

**_...3_ **

 

_Should I answer "DEATH"?_

**_...2_ **

****

_Or should I answer "ALIVE"?_

**_...1_ **

****

_I DON'T KNOW_ _—!!!_

**"TIME'S UP."**

_"_ _—MASTER WILL BE OKAY!!!"_

The corner of his lips pulled up a bit, a slight smile though it could not be seen by Brave and Wisdom. Master chuckled a bit, murmured to himself.

 

"...how naïve brother of mine."

 

A second before his death came to him.

 

Fresh blood splattered a bit, again and again, slowly running out from his warm lips. The first knife was stabbed right in his chest. It succeeded to make a thin line, also deep enough to wounded his lung. Brave could hear the heavy breathing from Master's mouth, though it was vague. He was still alive. Not stopped at there, the violet clown threw another knife to their prey. Not only one, but seven of the rest dashed out all at once. Six out of seven struck at the same point like the first one: Master's chest and another one struck next to Master's neck, to the wooden wall he was being locked with.

 

The second of the oldest brother was coughing heavily. Spitting out the blood out from his throat. For unknown reason, Master still breathing, vaguely could be heard. He coughed again, spitting more blood 'till his mouth covered with his own blood. His fair skin turned pale, tried to fight back the pain.

 

"Incredible! He still _breathing_?" Roxas's eyes grew wider, but soon his expression changed into a flat one. "Yeah, I guess he wins his prize."

 

Both the teenager twins turned pale. They did not even dare to see the Masters condition at that point. It was horrible. Their stomach felt sick; a wave of nausea engulfed them. They had never thought everything would go wrong. All of them... there was no exception.

 

"I mean..." Roxas's smirk grew wider. "Winner prize for choosing the right answer: **DEATH**."

 

The violet clown was drawing near to the dying Master. The clown raised Master's chin up, stared at him and no words escaped from their mouth. His eyelid was opened, revealed his as bright as yellow topaz colored eyes. Something as simple as breathing became a difficult task for him. Struggling with so much pain inside, he tried his best just to keep his eyes opened.

 

"H-Heh... I win...am I not? Hhh... hhh..." Master could feel his breath became shorter. The taste of his own blood fully made him feel uncomfortable. Exactly the same feeling when he was around with _him._

_"...SuCH a BiG tAlKeR fOr DyInG pEoPle."_

_The clown... They CAN TALK!_

"...Hhh... shut... your... mouth... up..."

 

_"ThAt Is mY liNE."_

"...I know... you d-did not... nghh... miss it... on p-purpose..."

 

 _"Indeed. I do it in purpose,"_ The violet clown approached the struck knife next to Master. Playing with it as if it was a toy, which has no sharp edge to harm others. _"It is my **FINAL** gift for my **beloved twin**."_

"Heh," Master smirked. "...I...hate you..."

 

 _"Do NoT wOrRy, I wiLL nEvEr MeEt AgAiN_ _—"_

 

A knife in his hand, raised up. Ready to cut everything that gets in his way.

 

 _"_ _—GoOdByE, MaStEr."_

A single vertical line cut on the prey's neck. The wound caused the blood cells to burst out, splattered to the surface of violet clown's mask. Out of breath. No more annoying voice of him. What was left only: dead body who was once before called 'Master'. No breath, no soul inside. A hollow body with the heads off.

 

Their tears broke the wall, free-falling from their corner of eyes. Their body were trembling in fear. They neither did want to see, hear nor feel anything. Everything was evil.

 

The clown took off his mask. Flipped its back, then licked the red liquid on its surface. Both of the twins went into a deep silence. Did not dare to let out a word from their lips. Furthermore, they could not barely talk. Like there was a big tape covered their mouth from saying anything out.

 

"Now, it is time for you to decide again," The headmaster's voice beside him, jolted Brave to go back to his conscious. Brave angrily bit his bottom lip. He already knew what's next.

 

"Save one life. Your life or HIS LIFE?"

 

_WISDOM!!!_

"Five seconds from now."

 

Brave looked deep on Wisdom's eyes. He could not hide his sad face anymore. He could not lose anyone else, especially his other twin. The half of his soul. Together, they make a whole. Always together, no matter what happens next. No such a thing could take them apart.

 

They always share the same thought, the same feelings.

 

—but not tonight.

 

Wisdom slightly smiled at Brave. A soft smile he always put on his face.

 

"Just take my soul instead."

 

No.

 

"WISDOM?! Y-YOU ARE NOT SERIOUS, AREN'T YOU?!"

 

Whatsoever, it could not be denied.

 

"I am ready." He exclaimed.

 

No.

 

Brave shouted out loud. "YOU LIAR! YOU ARE NOT READY—!"

 

"Yeah, you are exactly right, Brave." The blue teenager closed his eyes. To feel what his heart told him to do. "I am not fully ready yet. Only remaining one more percent left to make me ready."

 

The tears were falling down more and more on his cheeks. He would not hide it anymore. He would not pretend to be stronger anymore. All the time, he was just a coward. Pitiful and emotional creature. Miserable. No one wanted him to be alive.

 

No one. Except for Wisdom.

 

"B-BUT—! WHY YOU MUST SUFFERING LIKE THIS?!"

 

Wisdom gently answered without a doubt in his heart.

 

_"I will do anything. Anything to save you."_

 

A sharp pain stabbed his heart. No wound, no blood. What he could feel... the pain.

 

"What a wise decision of yours. I do appreciate it," Again. The blonde commentary session. Heated up Brave's emotion wilder and wilder.

 

No one could stop their performance.

 

"Shall we? Time and place are all yours now, Final."

 

The violet clown threw away his mask. Revealed a familiar face they had known so much. No one could forget his beautiful amethyst eyes, even for a second. He was coming to the direction of Wisdom's position. Bringing a deathly knife that killed Master in one blow.

 

"Final..." Wisdom murmured, calling out his older brother's name. The tears would not stop falling. Death really scared him, but not scarier when someone you've known so long would end your life.

 

"Why... why did you do all of these cruel things?"

 

"Open your eyes. This is the truth. I had been through so much pain and sorrow." Final said, although his tone as cold as ice. Wisdom could not feel anything from his older brother's words. There was not any _sorrow_ or any else, except his flat expression and tone.

 

"It took me a long time. In the end, I admit it. Admit it as the truth," He continued. "but my idiot twin did not. Until his last breath. How pitiful."

 

"You are not Final..." The blue teenager murmured. His cracked, raspy voice slipped out from his lips. Fear. And fear ONLY that Wisdom felt.

 

_"...You are a monster."_

 

Final smiled softly to his younger brother.

 

"Yes, I am."

 

A monster. He was totally a monster. Not the slightest move, his lips formed into a thin line.

 

Everything Final had said to him was nothing, but a total perfect warping lie. "Protect what is matter to you". Everything was the same.

 

All of these... are lies... right?

 

Two different gems met each other; ruby and sapphire met at last. The sapphire's luminous shine was dimmed. A teardrop was falling from its corner. Hit the ground hard, lost its shape. Lost breath. Nowhere to be found. A drop, two drops, continuing to falling and falling again. The ruby did not want it. Hatred and sorrow. The pain came back to say hello.

 

His hand was trying so hard to fight back. "Please" that was the only thing he could say, over and over. Brave have never wanted this. A scene where he must watch his twin's execution without dared to help. As the result, a dead body fell off from the horse ride, feeling no pain anymore. Not Wisdom, but Brave did. The smell of Wisdom's fresh blood was spreading all over the stage. Strong smell, made Brave's stomach felt worse than Master's did. The blue eyes of him stared blankly at his red twin. No words to say. After all, the dead body would never say anything to you.

 

_Wisdom death. It's your fault._

"THAT IS FINAL DOING! NOT ME!"

 

_You are the one who must be blamed at._

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! **GET. OUTTA. OF. MY. MIND. NOW**!"

 

_You deny it. The truth which you afraid so much about. Avoiding it as best as you can. Thanks to your curiosity, everything went along pretty well. In the end, you'd ended up with knowing it more than you wanted to be._

"You're making things up!"

 

 _It is you. The true mastermind of these evil and cruel ideas. If you'd not willed to go, your brothers would have been_ _—_

" ** _Liar. Liar. Liar. LIAR. LIAR. LIAR_** ** _—!!!_** "

 

Brave was breathing heavily. His face heating up, all red because of anger. He could not sit down and doing nothing for another second. Throw all of his anger to everybody at the stage.

 

"I AM SICK OF THESE NONSENSES! HOW DARE YOU KILLED MY TWIN?! YOU INSANE KILLING MACHINE! YOU THINK YOU FOUND IT INTERESTING?! KILLING GAME AND ELSE?! YOU PSYCHOPATH—! **I'LL KILL YOU AND I'LL** —!"

 

_"You still do not understand, Brave? How idiot big brother of mine."_

Out of nowhere, a small familiar figure made an appearance in front of Brave. They gave Brave a soft and silly smile. As if they were mean nothing. Just a silly smile reaction to funny gags.

 

"...Is it...jokes? ...Is that really you...Li...mit...?"

 

"Of course not. You do know well that I hate jokes, but I do like funny reaction," Limit was giggling a while before he continued, "like your reaction now. It's hilarious, don't you know that? Wisdom and I love your silly reaction."

 

"Are you planning all of these stupid things around us?" Brave snapped, cut off Limits unnecessary chit-chat to an end.

 

However, it did not stop him from laughing.

 

"No, you silly! You are the ONE who planned these events!" Limit stated with full of confident. "Still wandering around inside your small logic mind, huh?"

 

"You curious about us, as well as my Dark Forest Carnival. Ended up with some ridiculous clowns of mine and play some silly games too. I think you understand now, those are what make my carnival is Dark Forest Carnival." Roxas added. He smirked playfully as he raised Brave's chin up. "I loveee to play with my prey~ especially like you!" Roxas teased, as he stared at Brave's ruby-colored like eyes. "I love your eyes too. It really matches with the color of blood~ I want some, will ya give yours to me?"

 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

 

"Geez, you are such an emotional one." He was pouting his cheeks, grumbled over unfriendly respond from Brave. Though it did not last for a minute, Roxas came back to his flat expression. "See? You start it again. Mumbling over your meaningless care to your brothers, although since the beginning, it has never existed. Hmph, how stubborn kid."

 

Brave gasped in surprise. "What do you mean?! I DO CARE ABOUT THEM FROM THE DEEPEST BOTTOM OF MY HEART!"

 

"Liar," Limit said. His expression was as flat as a statue. A hollow creature without emotions and expressions. "You only care about **YOURSELF**."

 

"I... I AM NOT A—"

 

_I... I can not say the word! Why my voice won't come out?!_

The blonde was clapping fast and happily claimed to his minions. He said in a melodious tone as if he was singing along with the audience. " _Look, look, my little minions! Who is the liar~?"_

_"It is, of course, no one else besides the little stubborn Brave, my master~!"_

_"That is absolutely true! Oh, my little minions, say to your master. What will, what will we do to a stubborn kid~?"_ Roxas put a hand near his right ear. Looking forward to an answer from the audience.

 

The spotlights' light changed into a shining red, pointing at Dark Forest Carnival's headmaster. He was smiling brightly, a fun moment was waiting for him also his minions. When the blood moon reached on the top, the tense was raising up. Darker it sounds, this song definitely did not sound right. A bright and cheerful wrapped song, dark under their sweet song.

 

_"Burn him~ Eat him alive~ We love fresh meat as much as our master does~"_

_"Awesome! We will have a nice party with it! Prepare our tea, prepare our tea, I want a nice teacup of boiling red liquid~! Will you forget, will you forget, a must-have in our tea party~?"_

_"We won't, we won't. Two cubes of sugar and a cube of burning ice, my master! Please, my master, EAT YOUR MEAL BEFORE IT BECOME COLD."_

Right in front of Roxas' palm hand, luminous gold dust made shape form of a scythe. A huge scythe as tall as its owner, or to be exact, a few centimeters taller than him. Its edge reflected the light, made its edge looked sharper and horrific.

 

He turned his head, Brave made eye contact with the headmaster. Headmaster's color eyes slowly fading into sparkling red rather than blue-ish. Same red color, but reflected different emotion and shine. A playful smirk of Roxas grew wider. The grip of his scythe was tightened. The sharp edge was facing at the left side of Roxas in flash. Completely lost in silence, frozen still. Ruby eyes of him could not escape from the sharp thingy of the blonde's scythe. Would it be...

 

_...Is it my end? Death... is it hurt as much as people talked about?_

_Where will I go after life? Will I see Wisdom once again after all of my endless sufferings?_

_Please, I just want to stop this endless loop of suffering once for all._

_...I don't want to get hurt anymore._

Roxas raised up his hand, tighten his grip to his death scythe. Ready to go bring a big slain for his big prey. A quick and deathly slay in just a blink of eyes.

 

**[A wonderful ending for the stupid brothers of Sora family]**

_"HERE I COME, DINNER TIME~!"_

_"You think I would let you having fun with your toys?"_

A brief entrance of getting through inside the main stage made Roxas lost his focus. It was all foggy because of the hard landing to get inside the tent. Caused massive destruction for the carnival's final trick. An uninvited guest was coming for tonight show. Messed everything up in Dark Forest Carnival.

 

There were not any wounds to be found. Not the slightest scar; no pain to be felt. Brave encouraged himself, dared to look up to the situation. The chains, which were locked him against the chair, loosened and broke apart into smaller parts of broken chains. His right hand was pulled hard, and a voice woke up his mind. "Let's go! What are you waiting for?!"

 

Brave straighten his left hand like he wanted to reach out Wisdom's hand. Stared blankly to his twin's hollow body. "...but Wisdom... he needs to be saved..."

 

"Are you stupid?! He is not important! You are being too long in his tricky trick and trapped you here!" He shouted in anger. Not even a reason stated to explain why is it.

 

"No..." Brave murmured. "I need to save him... Wisdom is important to me..."

 

"Look at you!" He gritted his teeth in real frustration. "Remember who you truly are! **YOU'VE TO WAKE UP NOW!** "

 

"Who..." Brave mumbled. No soul inside him. Similar to hollow bodies scattered on the main stage. Despite, he could barely talk. Imitation of a zombie. "...who...am I? What...am I...? Where is... it? How did I dump in here? Why am I standing without even knowing what is happening? Who are you? Do you know me? Have we ever met somewhere else?" Tons of questions were thrown over the person next to him. The uninvited guest somewhat became shocked. Non-purposely to see the hollow soul of his partner had become into. Everything messed up from his original plan.

 

"What are you goofing around at?! YOU ARE YOU; YOU ARE SORA! DON'T TALK NONSENSE WITH ME!"

 

"My existence was nonsense. No purpose of life is similar to dead people." Brave continued without caring what the person had all said to him. He could not think straight. His mind was like scrambled eggs. Talking nonsense by its own mind until a stupid idea came to Brave's mind out of nowhere.

 

 _"...He_ is absolutely right. I must die to pay my dreadful sins. I am afraid at first, but not again. **DEATH IS THE ONLY WAY TO PAY MY SINS TO MY BROTHERS.** "

 

Brave slowly took steps forward. The fog slowly fading away along with the wind carried them. The time Roxas saw Brave in his range, he took a big jump step. Rushed with his scythe in his grip, swinging it aimed right to Brave's neck. Closed his eyes and waiting for his turn to go.

 

End them for good.

 

_"Get lost, you greedy Nightmare_ _—!"_

From his body, several lines of chains came out and stopped Roxas' attack movement. A slight moment he did not count: how fast Roxas could swing his scythe. The pointed edge of it thrust through his right chest. The black liquid was forced out from his lips. He bit his lips hard from gagging any more black liquid out— hold down the sharp pain attacking him thousand times. Standing in front of Brave— or rather to be called Sora, to protect him from any harm. Caused a deep wound at his right chest, and as the effects, so much dark liquid came out from his wound.

 

The next moment Sora knew, a massive earthquake attacked the carnival. One by one, the decoration, attractions, minions, and even Roxas were fading and then finally vanished into dust. Chaining lines which came from _him_ loosen his grip and broke apart, thus vanished just like the others did. Include the mirror reflection of other Sora, they were all the same. Lost its shape, fading into the sand and no way to be seen again. Forever.

 

Next thing, the scenery around them slowly transformed into an ordinary forest. Rustling leaves and the light from the sun was shimmering. The light was lightened them up— two spiky haired guy slumped onto the hard ground. Sora was facing up to the sky; exhausted from what had happened a second ago. His body was covered by dark liquid all over his body, head to toe. Sora's vision slowly fading away. Lost his consciousness due to some unexplainable reasons.

 

_Hurt... It is hurt... I can not bear with it any longer..._

Before he completely lost his consciousness, he heard other noises. Uncontrollable noises of coughing and groans. A silhouette of raven spiky haired guy with dark liquid all over his body, coughing more dark liquid out from his mouth. Groaning because of the sharp and deadly pain he got.

 

Sora slowly began to close his eyes. Hoped all things would be turned out different after he woke up from his long nap.

 

No words to begin with and no words to end it.

 

_If he was not around, I'd had died in Nightmare's hand._

Sora forced a smile, completely closed his eyes and took a break from their rough day.

 

_…Thanks a bunch, Vanitas._

He could not just thank enough for his partner's kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of chapter 1! Thank you for reading. I apologize for any errors, I am still improving! Please look forward to the next chapter!


	3. Your Destiny

"Figure it out yet?"

 

He was flipping through his book's page by page while listening to his accompany. The creaking sound filled the room as the rocking chair, where he sat, was moving forward then backward and so on. A light candle sit down silently on its cup on the small round wooden table, lighten up a bit their mood. There were not many things in their little cottage, but still— "home sweet home".

 

"I think so," He closed his book, brushed the dust off from its cover. Brown leather cover with its glittery title, _Fairy Tales_. He got up from his beloved rocking chair, then continued. " _He_ is going to fall asleep. I need to hurry."

 

"It's time for your job, then. Have fun." The raven spiky-haired young man took another sip of his tea. "I'll wait here until my turn."

 

"Roger that!" He gave a wide smile to his partner before he finally went out of their cottage. Vanished from his partner's sight in a blink of eyes.

 

The raven sighed heavily. "What a troublesome..."

* * *

 

His room was in total silence. No one was up to speak. They still remained silent for the whole time. The tense of air was raising up. The blue haired woman tightened her grip on her left arm. Maybe her decision to have a talk with him was not a good idea after all.

 

"I think we are done here. You may take your leave now."

 

She bit her bottom lip. Her chest felt hurt so much. No matter what, she thought it would be okay. Everything would be okay; it'd never let her down. Now, it just matters of time. She knew it all along. It was not as easy as words to forget something that really important to you. Because... she felt the same way as he did. Painful... but there was not any other way to change it back.

 

They have to be strong.

 

"...Okay, then." The blue haired woman said, at last. "Good work for today. Take your time. I'll wait until you are ready." She turned her back, left the young man alone in his room. Left Riku who sit alone at the corner of his bed. He still kept his mouth silent.

 

Before she fully went out from his room, his eyes captured a picture of rare thing from her. Imagining or not, familiar water drops falling down on her cheek. Tears. She was crying— his eyes could not lie on him. Teardrops that he had never seen in years. All of it... if he did not exist in the first place... _he would still_...

 

These things really messed up his mind.

 

"...Huft..." The silver-haired young man at his twenty sighed heavily, let his back laid down on his comfy bed. His eyes gazing up to the nothingness. Then, his right arm covered his tired eyes. Take a break from another rough day he'd been through since morning. He had never imagined that _she_ would ask him such a terrible question. A question he'd already avoided as much as he could. He hated it.

 

Why must now? Why must be _him_ from millions of people in this world? He didn't understand. Why should he know? No one talked to him.

 

_The pain... is still there... deep in my heart._

 

What should he do from now on?

 

_Someone..._

 

_Please tell me..._

_...am I good enough?_

_...Did I do the right thing?_

_...Would everything changed if I did not exist?_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, Riku! Were you listening?"_

_"...Huh?"_

 

The silver-haired teenager—known as Riku—looked at his surroundings right away. Instead of blue, the sky was rather orangish. He could see the beautiful scenery of sunset from the island. Leaned his back on the weird, a bit looked like 'S' letter shaped tree, which has unique yellow fruit grows called paopu fruit. Sound of sea waves calmed unreasonable feelings he felt in his chest.

 

_"So, you weren't listening, huh? Have something in your mind?"_

Riku turned to his right and found a teenager around his fifteen with his unique spiky brown hair. The boy gave Riku a sympathy look, it all showed on his face. Riku slowly shook his head, "...I was thinking of how beautiful the sunset can be from our vantage point." he answered. Totally got distracted from their daily meaningless chit-chat.

 

After so, they went silent again. Watching over the beautiful sunset from the little island where they've spent lots their time at. Funny, but it felt really good. Not an everyday thing you'd see with all your attention on it. Got distracted from all troublesome of life. Sometimes life could be cruel. And all you need is a 'cure'. Spent some time with your best friend and forgetting all of your problems.

 

"Hey, wanna hear a story?"

 

Riku turned his attention to his best friend. Somehow, Riku found it a little bit interesting. "Yeah, sure. What story?"

 

Sora giggled but then smiled at Riku. "This story I'd call it—"

 

Sound of lightning stroke down one of the trees distracted both of them. Riku quickly looked up to the sky and found it had become dark. Sound of rushing waves, they're impatiently running to the beachside. The situation was not in control. Everything was messed up. "The storm hits this island! We need to go to a safe place!" Riku said the first thing came out in his mind to Sora. Unfortunately, Sora seemed not to care about Riku had said to him. Sora's eyes keep wandering around the island. Confused, was shown on his face. He was not sure what was happening at this time.

 

Riku quickly pulled his best friend's hand. "Sora! This is not a good time for being confused about!"

 

"—but Riku!"

 

The storm was brutally hit their island. Gone into madness, wilder and wilder. The strong wind hit the wooden bridge, destroyed it, and carrying away the wood pieces along with it. The strong wind was blowing stronger and stronger, Riku covered his face with his arms up. He fought at his best to not get carried away with the wind.

 

_How far I will survive from this storm?!_

"I... I can't—!" Sora gritted his teeth. His body could not keep up with it. The wind was too strong for him to handle. His body was being forced to move backward. Second by second, his body felt like floating more and more. Until... "Ngggaahhh—!!!"

 

"SOORRAAA!!!"

 

Sora was blown up by the strong wind. It was carrying him away to unknown direction. Riku was trying to catch him, but no luck. His distance with Sora was too far. He didn't make it. Sora was gone with the wind. No trace of him at all. All of the thoughts made Riku lost his focus. His body was blown up, then his vision went blurry. He felt nothing. Strange yet that was what he felt. The island was destroyed without a trace left behind. Everything was lost into oblivion, include Sora and himself.

 

_After the storm ended, what would happen to us? I haven't come out with any ideas._

_Where are we being carried to?_

_I hope... when I opened my eyes, everything would be okay like it had to be._

* * *

 

Trees as tall as buildings were all over the places. The light found its way through the leaves and made an entrance. Soft and warm, felt like home. The silver-haired young man was wondering, asked himself the same question over and over again. "Where am I?" He had no answer for that. Somehow he had already in a forest without even know how or when. Riku let out a long sigh. Since he came back to his senses, he hadn't seen a sign of his brunette friend, Sora. Sora might be in somewhere else, but Riku believed that Sora definitely in the other part of this forest. It's just feeling.

 

"...I'll look around and see what awaits me."

 

His emerald eyes were searching for any sign of his friend whereabouts as well as searching a way out. Weird, he thought. Beside every step he made, there were not many noises. It seemed so quiet in a place like a forest which has living beings lived here. But when come to think about it— he had not seen any animals around. Where had they gone to? Fleed away from predators? Funny, though. If there was one, he would meet them right away. Beaten him up, or say.

 

His step was stopped at the time he saw a wide gap between trees; an entrance made by nature itself. Right on the other side of the entrance, he could see light was gleaming on a small grass field with one and only cottage there. It located not too far away from his position, maybe roughly 50 meters away from the entrance. And found that some animals were gathered at that source of light in the distance.

 

"I wonder what is happening..."

 

Riku was thinking for a brief moment, then he shook his head slowly.

 

"...better go and check it out."

 

Without waiting any longer, Riku made his way out of the forest.

 

Not much time needed for him to walk across the bridge and arrived at his destination. The scenery of small grass field with a cottage was captured by his emerald eyes. Also, animals such as deers, squirrels, birds, and many else were gathering and seemed like they encircled "something" in the middle. Riku made his way and got into the crowd.

 

His eyes were widened in surprise. Despite the animals encircled "something"— it was "someone" there. A familiar brown-haired friend, that he was searching for, was laying down on the grass. Light gleamed on him, with a yellow bird rested on his nose. The boy's eyes were closed; remained unconscious. Riku blinked his eyes a few times. Shocked, but relieved at the same time. Remember how could not his friend make him worried once in a lifetime. Riku let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes Sora can be such a pain and troublesome. Just looked at Sora's peaceful expression while sleeping made him a bit jealous. What a pain that he had caused, then he pretended "I know nothing" it was unfair. No one dared to blame him after seeing his sleeping baby face.

 

Riku knelt beside his friend's body. He put his right hand on Sora's shoulder and shaking his body."Sora? Wake up." His voice was calling Sora's name over and over, waking Sora from his sleep. A slight frown creased Sora's eyebrows was seen in his emerald eyes. Riku could not help but giggle because of the reaction.

 

"Nghh..." Sora's blue eyes were slightly opened. Revealed the sparkling reflection in his eyes, reminded anyone of the dazzling Sapphire. The yellow bird on his nose spread its wings, then fleed to the sky while Sora was getting up from his position. Sora put a hand on his head. He frowned, "...ngrrhh! My head... it hurts...!" somehow it felt so dizzy out of sudden. His reaction made the animals around him felt a bit uncomfortable. As it showed clearly by their action: took a step away from him.

 

"What's wrong, Sora?!" Riku's voice sounded a bit panicked and worried. "Let me heal you—"

 

"Ugh... I'm fine." Sora shook his head. After that, Sora launched a surprising slap on his cheek. Riku, who saw the entire event, perplexed because of his friend's action.

 

"What are you doing?!" Riku raised his voice as he shook Sora's shoulder. For a while, Sora remained silent. Neither gave Riku a word nor reaction. That added more confusion to Riku's mind.

 

"...are you alright?"

 

This time his voice sounded more calming than before.

 

Finally, Riku’s emerald eyes met with Sora’s sapphire eyes. Expected a word came out from the childish's mouth. But, unlike his wish, what Riku got only a wide grin from Sora plus... a confused look by Riku.

 

"I'm fine, really," Sora got up then patting dust off from his pants. "Nothing to worry about! Feel a bit dizzy, but it's all gone now." Sora answered, gave his best smile as nothing had happened before.

 

"...are you sure?" Even being told so, Riku was not feeling any better after heard that answer.

 

"Yeah," Sora simply nodded. "Everything is in good shape!" Sora raised his fist up to the sky, after that he did some muscular poses with pride. As if he showed how powerful he could be. Did not mention about how ridiculous his statement before. It made tickles in Riku's stomach, he could not hold it back and let his laughter took over his body.

 

Seeing his silver-haired friend's laugh made his smile even bigger. Thankfully, he managed to make Riku happy again. Sora crossed both his hands behind his head, feeling much better when the situation changed into a good mood.

 

"I am glad."

 

"For what...?" Riku tilted his head.

 

"You're alright. That makes me really happy, y'know," Sora quickly answered, filled with so much happiness in every way. "sooo... I am glad!" He ended with a clap of hands right at the end of his sentence.

 

"Yeah," Riku nodded. A soft and warm smile formed on Riku's lips.

 

"We're even, then."

 

They gave a smile to each other. Thank goodness, it could calm down Riku a little.

 

_"You come back home earlier than I thought,"_

 

Both Sora and Riku turned at the unknown voice coming from. A young man almost as tall as Riku came out from the cottage and was in his way towards them. All in black and red outfit, chains all around his hip and hands. As the person drew closer to them, Riku could see more that person's appearance. Weird to think about that, Riku missed the most surprising fact about him. His mouth was opened a little, however, no word escaped from his lips. His eyes widened as he looked at that "all in black and red" young man.

_"Bet you messed up with **his** dream again with stupid stuff." _He raised his voice up.

 

 _"Hey! I did not!"_ Sora quickly shouted back at the person. He pouted, made an angrier look on his face, but it didn't look alike ones. "It's because of that stupid storm that hit the island! Not a chance it is me!"

 

"...y...you..." Suddenly, Riku cut off the conversation between those two, with a hand covered his mouth. Those two turned and looked at Riku in eyes. Sora still pouted, but his expression totally changed into a curious yet cute expression. Totally opposite from the other one, he looked at Riku with an intimidating yet confused stare. His eyebrows furrowed immediately when his eyes were gazing from down to up, then stared into Riku's eyes. From his eyes, Riku knew it was definitely not a welcoming look. It was more likely displeasure because of his arrival. But, despite all of that, what was matter was...

 

"Are you... Sora's twin brother..?"

 

They blinked their eyes almost at the same time.

 

 _"What the hell are you talking about?"_ He death glared Riku as if Riku'd died in his hand any second. _" **WE ARE NOT TWINS OR EVEN BROTHERS**."_

"B-But your hair really similar to Sora's, except yours is black. Also, you have yellow eyes, not like Sora." Riku pointed out their similarities. On the other hand, Riku also made a distance between him and "other Sora". Just to make sure he didn't cross his private zone.

 

"W-Wait up!" Sora immediately cut off the conversation. He was sweating a lot, somehow felt puzzled in the middle of those two. Sora raised his voice, "Ri..RI... **IS THAT YOU, RIKU?!!** " his finger was pointing at Riku, a bit shaking in surprise.

 

Riku made a brief "huh" sound right after Sora's unexpected question. "Of course, it's me!" The silver-haired young man replied. "If it was not, whom do you talk to now?!" He furrowed, had never thought a stupid question like that was a necessity to ask.

 

Sora seemed more shock and panic than before.

 

 _"SERIOUSLY?!"_ The brown-haired boy covered his mouth with a hand. _"Oh gosh! Why are you even here anyway?!"_

"How I supposed to know?!"

 

"You brought him in and you don't realize it yet?!" The spiky black-haired young man grabbed Sora's jacket and pulled Sora closer to him, shorten their distance into a few centimeters left. "You think I would believe all of your nonsenses, **YOU IDIOT**!"

 

" _Va-Vanitas!_ L-Listen, I don't know why Riku is here or how I got dumped here either! The island was on the storm, then everything busted! I had been unconscious for a while before Riku found me here!" Sora explained as best as he could. Unlucky for Sora and Riku, the black-haired young man —who was called Vanitas— seemed not to believe any word came out from Sora's lips.

 

"He's right," Sora and Vanitas gave their attention to Riku. Riku clenched his fist, then he spoke up and continued, "I mean— Sora isn't telling a lie. Our island was destroyed by the storm and without know when or how, we got ourselves here." Riku clarified the condition they were facing in the meantime. Riku had no high expectation for a good response from Vanitas. A simple "okay, do whatever you want" was just fine enough. No more than that.

 

It was all silence for a moment. Vanitas didn't speak up, he remained silent. At least, the tense of air was not as bad as it was before. The only option was only waiting for a further response from Vanitas. Better not pushing him too hard on this problem.

 

Vanitas let out a long sigh after a while. His hand let go Sora off from the hook. Left behind Sora in confusion, plus thousand of questions passing through his mind that couldn't be explained one by one.

"...I can't trust 100% your reason," Charismatic voice of his brought Sora and Riku back to their senses. Weird enough, their shining eyes were lit up again in hope. Ignored their stare to him, Vanitas continued. "I'll put it aside. I don't care about it anymore."

 

"You believe us?" Sora asked, his eyes were sparkling bright. He put a very high hope for a good answer from Vanitas' mouth. Really, Vanitas himself could not say "no" to his little partner. At a time, Vanitas only needed a simple word with a bit sprinkles of lies on the top of it. A simple word, then problem solved.

 

"Yes, **dumbass**."

 

Again, Sora gasped and covered his mouth with both hands. "Oohhh, that's a very bad word, isn't it? You are supposed not to use that kind of word!"

 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he had made a brief pause before continued his sentence. "Better you check on your little friend over there. He has been left out for three minutes long." Vanitas ended, his vision was directed to Riku, who was jumped backward when Vanitas mentioned him out of sudden.

 

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" The brunette put a hand on his head, his expression turned into ' _oh-my-how-could-I-forget'_ as he noticed about Riku's presence. "Sorry, Riku! I got dragged into the situation too much... Te he hee." Sora made a clumsy laugh, nervously rubbed his hair.

 

Riku shook his head, "It's okay. I don't mind. Just curious, but you two seem to get along pretty well." he pointed out their funny and friendly conversation.

 

A wide grin was formed on his face. "You bet! We're partners!" Sora happily answered.

 

"So, you recognize this place, then?" Riku raised an eyebrow, expecting another surprising fact from Sora.

 

Sora nodded, felt a bit unsure of telling Riku about the place. "Uhh... It's my home,"

 

"...your... home?" Riku repeated once more of Sora's words. It was the most unbelievable thing Sora had ever said to him for a lifetime.

 

_"You are not supposed to be here, Riku."_

"Wha- What do you mean?"

 

 _"This place is off-limits, especially for someone like you. You are different from us."_ Sora said, but Riku still could sense serious tone from his old friend's words. Sora could not be lying; he was a very bad liar that ever existed in the world, after all.

 

"Different? What makes us different?"

 

Before Riku could understand what was the meaning behind it, Sora was adding more his nonsense speech.

_"You're human and I am not_ _— I am a Dream Eater."_

Riku did not possibly believe some kind of nonsense such as "Dream Eater". What the hell is Dream Eater? Is this some kind of joke? He did not know a single clue about this Dream Eater that Sora was talking about. They were both humans; keyblade wielders who had saved the world twice from chaos. They defeated the leader of bad guys gang —Xemnas— and the rest of his pals. Not too long before, they had been in Dark Margin, and somewhat they managed to come back safe to their **hometown** , one and only "Destiny Island". It was too much for his mind to think all of these contradictions. What was going on here? There was something _off_ in his head. However, Riku could not figure out any possible answer for that one.

 

Sora definitely misremembered everything.

 

"We are keyblade wielders, don't you remember? Stop talking these nonsenses!"

 

His ears caught quiet giggles out of nowhere. Familiar giggles he used to hear every time they made fun of each other. His emerald eyes caught a familiar figure was giggling at him. Especially toward Riku's unbelievable reaction. Sora was giggling, funny enough when there was not anything that could make him laugh. While Sora was laughing, Riku was wondering without a clue of what was happening around. "Come on. Don't look at me with that confused look! I am so glad that it reaches you and makes you happy!" Sora said while he was catching his breath within a brief pause every time before he started to laugh again.

 

Riku did not get it.

 

"I know you won't believe all of these right away," Vanitas spoke up, crossed his hand in front of his chest. "Furthermore, you should not know it in the first place. But believe me, in a situation like this, you must calm and hear us out."

 

Although Vanitas was not a type who wanted to get involved in someone else's problem, he had to make Riku understand the situation. It was not a simple task to make someone understand facts that they thought it was not possible to be the truth.

 

After considered Vanitas' statement, Riku agreed to listen first what they had to say.

 

"Go ahead. I'm all ears."

 

"Alright, let's started with a simple introduction." Vanitas started his explanation. "We are Dream Eaters and you—Riku—are human. You might ask what Dream Eater is; they're creatures that make dreams, so you humans can have dreams and get yourself inside the dream. That's our job for making sure it matches with your desire. Got it?"

 

"To put it simply, we make bedtime stories that you can explore inside!" Sora simply shortened long explanation from his partner.

 

Vanitas sighed. "You could put it in that way. More or less." Vanitas continued his explanation. "Your **Destiny Island** is one of many worlds made from Dream Eater's power, it is called **Dream World**. It helps Dream Eater to make a projection of the ideal world that suitable or as good properties of making ideal life story in a dream for their **creator**."

 

"Creator?" Riku raised an eyebrow. "You mean Dream Eater's existence because there is a creator behind them?"

 

"Of course!" Sora answered as fast as he could before Vanitas got a chance to do so. Left him with an opened mouth that was going to say a word. Vanitas immediately shut his mouth up, his lips made a thin line and said no more words. It seemed Sora could answer all the questions by himself. There was no point for him to bothering himself more than he had to be. Without cared about Vanitas, Sora kept talking and answering all Riku's question right away. "If there wasn't any, how could we Dream Eaters exist?" Sora said, laughed at the question.

 

"In that case, who is your creator?"

 

They went silent.

 

Riku was not expecting this kind of reacting coming. He saw a questioning look showed on Sora's face. The brown-haired dream eater was rubbing his back hair nervously, let out an uncomfortable laugh. Did he ask something wrong?

 

"To be honest, my creator is **you**." Sora nervously grinned, his voice was not as cheerful as before.

 

"M-M... **ME**?!!" Riku pointed his finger at himself, surprised in all way. He still did not believe what had Sora said to him. **Riku is Sora's creator.** "How can—?!"

 

"Uhh... I can not say much, but there is no doubt my creator is you." Another awkward laugh escaped from his Dream Eater's lips. "Should we move on?"

 

"...alright." Riku agreed without much complaint. Maybe he should not press Sora too much with his endless questions. Put the creators' topic aside, Riku began to ask something else. One important thing he began to wondering about.

 

"So, our big journey is..."

 

Sora was looking away from Riku. He looked down, did not have much courage to face him. He bit his bottom lip. Not sure enough to tell any of these to his creator.

It felt not right at all. It was supposed to be his secret. One and only for himself.

 

_"It's fake. I set it up for you."_

To be honest, deep in his heart, Riku felt sharp pain stroke his heart. Made his heart aching for a second. To knew the truth: it was not real at all. All of them —friends he made, his journey memories, those indescribable feelings— he would miss them.

 

Riku shook his head. Throwing all bad feelings away. After that, something clicked his mind. The memory of an unexpected event that had happened came back to mind. That's right. There were some problems that did not clear yet.

 

"How about the storm? I don't think it was on purpose."

 

"Obviously not me!" Sora denied the statement, shook his hand left to right in a quick motion. "I have no idea why there was a storm!"

 

"The storm was strong enough to destroy your Destiny Island." Suddenly Vanitas added after a while kept silence in position. Not stopped until that, Vanitas added more to his statement. "I can't sense your Destiny Island world anymore, by the way. I assumed it was completely destroyed."

 

"Oh, noooo!!!" Sora almost collapsed to the ground because of shock. His skin turned pale, Sora was about to cry out of loud. "My precious masterpiece! Whhhyyy you do this to meee...!"

 

Riku was as shock as Sora, but when Vanitas said it, everything seemed to fit in. All of them, it made sense. "I fully aware of that coming from you," Riku said, one clear and the other one was coming to mind. "Is here some kind of another Dream World?"

 

"Yes, with some difference." Vanitas rub his back hair in frustration. "I can not really explain it in detail. It's hard."

 

"Keep it simple. I'll try to understand."

 

The black spiky haired young man took a deep breath, after that, he started to explain it from scratch.

 

"You're in **Realm of Sleep** : in this realm, there are so many dreams from many people. Within the Realm of Sleep, there are 2 types of worlds. First of all, **Dream World** : we create the world for our creators' dream to explore— special just for them. Destiny Island is included as one of these; made from Sora's power. And your existence here, it's just your consciousness. No more than that. Because it's a dream world, after all. Meanwhile, here is **Dwarf Woodlands**. This is one of the special dream worlds where only Dream Eaters, like Sora and I, lived. Totally separated from ordinary dream worlds. Furthermore, these special worlds were not made by us; it has already existed without anyone know when or how. We, Dream Eaters, often refer it as **Sleeping World** , plus human can't enter. That's the rules."

 

Riku crossed his hands in front of his chest. In some way, he slowly understood the situation. "The conclusion is: I am in a place that I shouldn't be now. Is that correct?"

 

"You bet it," Vanitas replied. "is not an easy task for someone to understand all of these, is it? Hmph. I guess I misjudged you."

 

"Oh, how about myself out of here? Just out of curiosity."

 

His finger raised, pointing at the very sad Sora. "Why don't you ask your Dream Eater? You asked the wrong person."

 

Riku turned to see his friend also his Dream Eater. Sora was sobbing nonstop at the truth: his masterpiece is gone forever. Sora's best creation, Riku guessed. Was it possible to ask him? Sounded like a risky plan. "Uh, right."

 

"Sora...?"

 

"Hiks...hiks... my masterpiece..."

 

"...Sora?" Riku called the name once more.

 

It felt not right. Should he stop calling?

 

"Ah, don't worry about me, Riku." Sora quickly wiped his tears away with his back of his hand. Turned to see his creator, Sora gave his usual smile as nothing happened. "I'm alright. After all, I can make it again if I want to! Just a little sad our memories within the island wiped along with the world too. We make so many memories there."

 

"...are you sure?" It was Riku's turn who felt sad. He knew he felt the same way as Sora did. Sora must have already given all of his best to create a beautiful world for him. Destiny Island, the name still ringing over his head. Missing something precious, huh? He understood that feeling really well. As if it was his halves.

 

_Lost something precious to you._

The corner of his lips was pulled upwards. Riku smiled; not just ordinary smile, Sora felt warm inside his heart. Calmed down his emotion state; the smile really touched his heart. Some kind of smile had a magic spell inside. Sora faced Riku in the eyes. The emerald of his eyes was sparkling beautifully, reflected the light shone above him.

 

_"As long as we close to each other, our memories won't disappear."_

_That's what I believe until this precise moment!_

 

Blurry image of a figure around the same age as Riku was flashing in Riku's mind. He could not remember the figure, it was all in black and vague. However, it did not important for now, what matters was his Dream Eater in front of him.

Sora was completely silent. His lips were made a shape like 'O' letter. He had no exact word to describe the feeling. Everything that had held him back already melted away.

 

Sora gave Riku a nod, agreed along the way.

 

_"Yes!"_

 

"Okay, enough the drama here. You guys make me sick." Both Sora and Riku looked at the source of the voice and found Vanitas along with his usual annoyed expression. They smiled to each other, then burst out into a laugh. Left Vanitas behind puzzled by their sudden laugh.

 

"Stop laughing or else—"

 

"Alright, alright, we'll stop," Sora said finally, stopped laugh any longer. At last, some peace, Vanitas thought to himself.

 

"By the way," Riku suddenly remembered something. "I wanna ask you, Sora. It's about me on the other side."

 

"You mean you in _your world?"_ Sora raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for reminding me. I kinda forget about it a while. There is something really important I need to tell you guys."

 

"Important?" Riku knitted his eyebrows. Somewhat felt unsure what would happen ahead. "Why don't you tell us in the first place?"

 

"That's why I said I— ugh, never mind. Anyway," Sora immediately put his denial aside, moved to another topic. He looked at both of his friends with a serious expression. He raised his voice, "Listen, Riku. Although _you_ in Realm of Sleep was only your _consciousness_ , or say you are sleeping in reality; you can not return for now.—"

 

"I **can't** return?! HOW IS IT POSSIBLE?!"

 

"Calm down," Vanitas calmed down Riku. "Let Sora finish first. After that, you can speak as much as you want."

 

Riku calmed himself down. What was Vanitas said totally true? He needed to hear further details from Sora. After Riku already in a stable state, Sora continued, but his expression changed into a worried look. "Something went wrong in your body. You can not simply back to your world as you easily do every time. Usually, people easily come back to reality when their body ready to wake up or because of someone's force out there, or even your consciousness _here_ forced your body to wake up. But the last one is a very rare case. And most of it happens when they had nightmares." Sora explained, but his tone seemed unsure. "but your case is totally different from the others."

 

"What happened?"

 

_...Why do I feel something isn't right going on here?_

Sora took a deep breath.

 

_"You're in coma."_

 

_I...am... coma...?_

"H...How... UGH!" Riku felt a sharp pain in his head. He could not remember before he went to sleep. He felt the fear... fear of he would be stuck in this realm forever. His body was trembling in fear; should he believe in what he could not see with his own eyes?

 

_Coma? This is totally absurd. Sora must be joking...!_

_No, no, no, NO WAY!_

 

"H-How can I go back to my world?!" Riku shook Sora's shoulder in panic. Made Sora jumped back a little. "Ri-Riku... calm down!"

 

"How can I **calm down** in a situation like this?!"

 

"Wait up. I think I know a possible solution." Vanitas said as he separated Riku away from his partner. "I'll tell you, but you've to calm down. You make Sora freaked out."

 

Riku let out a long sigh, released his grip on his Dream Eater's shoulder. Both his hands crossed in front of his chest. "I'm all ears."

 

“In our world— In Realm of Sleep, there is a very well known fairy tale among Dream Eaters. The fairy tale about _Seven Keyholes_ in this realm. Some said that they'd ever seen one of the Keyholes, but none of them could prove it.”

 

“W- Wait a second!” Sora snapped. “You don't mean…”

 

“It is.” The black-haired guy nodded.

 

His mouth slightly opened. “… _Kingdom Hearts._ ”

 

“Kingdom Hearts?” Riku said out of loud. He looked at Sora, then to Vanitas. “Is it the name of a kingdom?”

 

“We…”

 

“…don't know.” Vanitas ended. “It may have a clue or two about how to get you back to your world. Unfortunately, I can't guarantee it works. It’s a fairy tale after all.” He explained, even though Vanitas himself agreed the idea was crazy enough to be said.

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

“Are you serious?” Sora blinked for a few times. He hadn't given it a thought Riku was being serious.

 

“We won't know unless we give it a shot,” Riku said with full of determination. “Do you know anything useful for our next step?”

 

“Only thing we know,” Sora did ‘thinking gesture' while he was recalling some parts of the fairy tale. “Kingdom Hearts is a story about a little boy’s journey to _Kingdom Hearts_ , which is the world the boy came from. There are Seven Keyholes each from seven different worlds. And at the end, by unlocking all Seven Keyholes, the door to Kingdom Hearts is opened.”

 

“Seven different worlds… Seven Keyholes…” Vanitas mumbled, more toward himself. “It must be something _similar_ to special worlds, like Sleeping Worlds…” He remained silent for a few seconds, then came out with a possible answer.

 

“… _It might be the answer!_ ” Vanitas said out of sudden.

 

Riku nodded in agreement. Somehow it seemed Riku understood what was Vanitas referring to. “Good idea. I hadn't given a second thought about _it_ until that far.”

 

“Huh? I don't get it,” Sora knitted his eyebrows. Sora was perplexed by their weird communication. “can someone explain it to me, please?”

 

“We’ll go to another Sleeping World. It may have The Seven Keyholes we need.” Riku explained; a slight smile was formed on his lips.

 

His sapphire colored eyes widened. After that, Sora clapped his hands, grinned because of the idea. “Brilliant! I'm on it!”

 

“Good! You know where are we going to?”

 

“No idea!” Sora gave a clumsy wide grin to Riku. Left Riku speechless in his place, disappointed in every way. “I did put my hope high on you, you know?”

 

Sora nervously laughed at his spontaneous answer before. “Sorry, Riku. But it is not an easy task, especially come to word _think and decide_.”

 

 _“May your heart be guiding key,”_ Vanitas put his right hand on his hip. A quote that is popular among Dream Eaters when they face difficulties on their way. “That’s what everyone said all the time.”

 

“You're right!” Sora agreed. He put a hand on his chest as if he could hear what was his heart trying to say. “Maybe I know a place. I don't know if it has one of Seven Keyholes we're searching for.”

 

Riku gave a pat on Sora's shoulder. He smiled to Sora, then he spoke up. “I don't care if it’s only your _feelings_ or any dumb things similar. No matter what, we’ll go.” The warmth of his tone reached Sora's heart. Weird to say, but it encouraged both of them to move forward.

 

“Thanks,” Sora looked back to Riku's gaze. “Whatever it costs, I will find a way back to your world,” Sora stated without the slightest doubt in his heart. Encouraged both of them for another journey, or more likely to be stated as “the real journey starts here”.

 

Sora summoned his Kingdom Key, then raised it up with the blade pointed it forward. He closed his eyes, trying to hear the whispers inside. From the top edge of Kingdom Key was drawing a straight line forward and at the end of the line, was summoned a dark-colored gate. Sora let out a long sigh of tiredness. “Huft… I made it wide enough.” He said. “Come on, this way please!”

 

“Yeah,” Riku simply nodded to his little Dream Eater and drawing closer to the gate's location. Before he went inside the gate, he turned his back and looked at Vanitas who was standing without move an inch from his place.“You don't come along with us?”

 

“I have plenty of jobs to do. Go ahead without me.”

 

“But…” The words remained unfinished right there. Sora did not know what to say to his old pal for years. He couldn't imagine a day without Vanitas around him. They have been together for years, not sure about numbers though. He felt like something was missing inside his heart. It felt _hollow_.

 

Vanitas rolled his eyes, sighed. “You’ll be alright without me. Besides, Riku is here with you.”

 

Sora quickly approached Vanitas, hugging him tightly on the spot. Vanitas began to growl at him because of his unexpected action, although Sora didn't give it too much attention.

 

“…you will be okay if I am not around?”

 

“ _Yeah! So, let go of me!_ ”

 

Sora childishly pouted, “I don't believe you! Promise to me first, so I will let you go!”

 

Vanitas sighed. In one hand, he hated this kind of nonsense of Sora's behavior. However, on the other hand, he could not say ‘no’ or else he couldn’t get his freedom back. “I promise,” He quickly said. “so let me go!”

 

“Glad to hear!” Sora grinned as Vanitas did what had he said. At least, it made his feeling a way better than before. Less worry about Vanitas condition within his absences.

 

“I am all set! Let's go now, Riku!” Sora walked to position next to Riku's. Before he went to their next destination, he looked back to his partner for the last time. Waving his hands and saying the last bye-bye.

 

“Take care!”

 

The raven spiky haired guy made a brief ‘hmph’ sound, then replied. “Same goes to you.”

 

_“Off we go!”_

 

_“Traverse Town, here we come!”_

 

And so, our big journey starts here.


End file.
